


Childhood Bedroom

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: Chris comes to stay with you in your parents house, but you have an old squeaky bed that causes some problems.Smut.





	Childhood Bedroom

You sighed with relief as you pulled your car into the driveway of your parents’ home. It had been a six hour drive from where you and your boyfriend Chris lived to your childhood home. You hated driving long distances, Chris had offered but you had declined. Getting out of the car and stretching your stiff limbs, you secretly wished that you had taken him up on his offer.  

Looking up at your home you smiled. It had been a while since you been to visit and this was the first time you’d brought someone home. Your parents had been pestering you and when Chris finally got some time off you two decided to make the trip. 

Chris started getting the luggage out of the trunk. You had offered to stay in a hotel while you were in town, mostly because sharing your childhood room with your boyfriend would be awkward and also because you two were known to have pretty loud sex, which would have been doubly awkward if your parents heard. But your mom wouldn’t hear of it. She had insisted that you two stay with them.

Your mom pulled you into a bear hug when you walked through the door. 

“Oh, Y/N, I’m so happy to see you, dear.”

“Hey mom, I missed you!” You gasped trying to get out of her grasp so you could breathe properly.

Finally letting you go she turned to your boyfriend. “And you must be Christopher. We’ve heard so much about you. It’s good to finally meet you.”

And before he could extend his hand to shake, she had pulled him into a bear hug too. When she let him go and he was able to catch his breath, he laughed and said “You can just call me Chris, Mrs. Y/L/N.”

“Okay, Chris, welcome to our home! I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you so much.” 

“Mom, where’s dad?” You asked.

“Here I am, baby girl.” Your dad walked in from the den and hugged you, then he turned to Chris and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you, son. Come on and make yourself at home. You a football fan?”

“Oh, yes, sir. Patriots all day!!”

“Y/N, I like him.” Your dad said, clapping Chris on the back. “C’mon I already have the game on.”

You nodded and Chris followed your dad into the den, chatting about the stats of different players.

Your mom called out to their retreating backs “Don’t get too comfortable boys, dinner is almost ready.” Then, turning to you she said “Come help me finish up. We’re having your favorite.”

\---------------------

Dinner was a laid back event, with you all catching up talking about your jobs and different things going on with your various family members and friends. You all sat around the table talking long after the dishes had been cleared. A few times you stifled a yawn. All that driving coupled with the filling food your mom had cooked had made you sleepy. It had been a long day and you were exhausted.

“Well, I’m going on up to bed. I can’t stay awake much longer.” You yawned again and pushed your chair back from the table.

You went up to your room and stopped in your tracks. Your room hadn’t changed much: some of your pictures of you and your high school friends and posters of your favorite movies and groups were all up. Your bed was still in the corner, a little twin sized bed. And next to it on the floor was an air mattress, which you assumed for Chris to sleep on. You chuckled a little, at least your parents were going to allow you both to sleep in the same room. You wondered what Chris was going to make of the air mattress.

You grabbed your pajamas and went and took a shower. You pulled on your pajamas and went back into your room. Chris was in there staring at the mattress. He turned around when you came in.

“Guess that’s where I’m sleeping, huh?”

“Yeah well at least they didn’t put you on the couch.”

“True.” He looked over your shoulder to make sure your parents weren’t out there and then bent his head and kissed you deeply, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him.

After a few seconds you backed away and said laughing “Okay, don’t start anything. Not in my parents house.”

“Sorry, I just had to do that.”

“Well, all that is going to have to wait.”

“Sure, sure… Hands to myself.” He said backing away going towards the bathroom to get a shower.

You crawled into bed and laid back. Your parents popped their heads in to say goodnight and headed into their room. A few minutes later Chris came back in a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt and settled on the mattress on the floor. When you rolled over on your side to look down at him, your bed squeaked, but you couldn’t help but to laugh at him down there.

“Something funny, Y/N?”

“Just you down there is all.”

“You could join me you know.”

“Hmmm I could but my bed is soooo much more comfortable.” You shifted and your bed squeaked again.

“I forgot how much noise this thing made.”

“So me joining you up there would be out of the question?”

“Only if you can keep your hands to yourself.” You teased him, knowing he couldn’t.

“I can.” He tried to sound innocent.

You scoffed. 

“I really can, Y/N.”

You looked back down at him and he pouted up at you. You sighed, you were gonna let him in the bed with you, you honestly couldn’t sleep without him next to you.

“Fine,” you pulled back the covers and scooted over a bit, the bed still squeaking. “C’mon in here.”

He climbed into bed and settled next to you a little awkwardly, his big body left very little room. You two ended up face to face with barely an inch between you. You could feel the heat coming off his body. You loved being this close to him. Your eyes darted down to his lips, your tongue coming out to lick yours. Without hesitation,Chris kissed you like he had done earlier, deeply. His tongue sliding into your mouth with yours. This time sending tingles through your body. His hand sliding down your back to your ass and gripping it, pushing your body flush against his, making the bed squeak again. 

You pulled away from the kiss at the noise, holding your breath to make sure your parents didn't hear in the room next door. When you were sure, you looked back at him. His eyes blown with lust. You knew that look and knew nothing was gonna stop him now. Slowly you lifted your leg over his, bringing your lower halves closer. You felt how hard he was through his shorts and it made you wet. You loved to feel how much he wanted you. 

You whispered to him that you had to be quiet because you didn't want your parents to hear, obviously. And you had to take it slowly because of the squeaky bed. You already figured your parents knew you two were having sex, why else would they put you in the same room? But you also figured they didn't need to hear everything you two did. This was going to be difficult because of how loud you naturally got. Chris loved it, your neighbors, not so much, and you were certain your parents would even less.

Taking his hand from your ass, he slid down your pajama bottoms, you wiggled out of them and he slid a hand between your bodies and inserted a finger in your folds, kissing and sucking your neck. You were already a little wet, but the feel of his hands in you and his lips on you made you wetter. He stroked his finger in and out, curling it to touch your sweet spot. You bit your lip to hold back the moans. He then inserted another finger and started rubbing your clit with the pad of his thumb. You closed your eyes, biting your lip harder, because you wanted to scream out.

You started to move against him but just about every shift of your bodies made your bed squeak. You felt yourself coming closer to your orgasm, however. You leaned towards him and managed to whisper “Faster.” 

He picked up the pace and soon sent you crashing over the edge. You bit down on his shoulder as you came on to his fingers, to keep yourself from moaning out loud.

Soon he had discarded his shorts and carefully positioned himself on top of you. You spread your legs so he was between them and he began to rub his dick against your wet folds getting it nice and wet before slowly sliding into you. You both let out low moans but quickly quieted them. He started moving in and out of you, causing the bed to squeak just a little. He would have to stay at that pace but after a while he found it difficult. You felt so good that he started moving faster. 

“Shit Chris, slow down.” You whispered. “My parents will hear.”

“Can't.” He groaned back. “You feel too good.”

You wrapped your legs around him, trying to slow him, but you couldn't. Just then you got an idea.

“Chris, get on the mattress.”

He listened and carefully you both got on the air mattress on the floor. This time you straddled his hips and slowly sank down onto him. Feeling him fill you up almost caused you to moan loudly, but you covered your mouth with your hand and began riding him. Moving back and forth while his hands grasped your waist.

Once you got your rhythm you picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on him. He groaned just a little too loudly and you shushed him. Pulling at his t-shirt, you made him sit up and you covered his lips with yours. He moaned into your mouth as you began to move on top of him faster; the closeness of his body causing friction against your clit. 

“Chris, I'm close.” You whispered in his ear feeling that coil inside you tighten.

“Let go then, baby.” 

After a few more strokes you came. His mouth on yours to muffle your cries of pleasure. Feeling you fluttering around him brought his orgasm on soon after. You both collapsed onto the mattress underneath you. You on top of him, your legs entangled with his. He wrapped his arms around you and you and kissed you on your cheek.

You both soon fell asleep like that. Waking up in the morning to your mom bustling about in the kitchen making breakfast. You heard her call to your dad to go wake the both of you up. 

You scrambled off Chris, covering him up and then getting into bed quickly. Your dad knocked on your door lightly and then opened it and peeked in.

“Baby girl, breakfast is ready. You two get up.”

“Okay, dad we're coming.”

You waited for him to close the door and you threw off the covers looking for your bottoms. Once you found them and pulled them on, you nudged him with your foot to wake him up. Tossing him his shorts you told him that breakfast was ready.

Sitting around the breakfast table you all talked about your plans for the day. Your parents wanted to show Chris around the city. While your mom was telling him about a the sights your dad leaned to you and said “While we're out, remind me to get some WD-40.”

“Why?”

“I heard your bed squeaking last night. I forgot it does that.”

You sat there hoping he didn't guess what had happened.

“You must have been tossing and turning something awful.”

You just nodded afraid to say anything or meet his eyes.


End file.
